ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Nitro Team Racing
OBS, from the creator of this idea: edits to add more content, such as actors, writers, and composers, and edits to make the page better are welcome but don't dare do troll editing. Once the creator feels like the page is complete, it'll be blocked from further editing to prove that. Super Nitro Team Racing is a crossover kart racing video game, developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. It combines the elements of Mario Kart and Crash Team Racing in a single game. Gameplay Controls Game modes Adventure Mode Grand Prix Time Trials SNT Challenge Cup Race VS Race Battle Mode Ring Rally Relic Race Online Super Nitro Team TV Characters Racers *AiAi *Alex Kidd *Ami *Amigo *Amy Rose *Baby Crash *Baby Coco *Baby Cortex *Baby Daisy *Baby Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby N. Tropy *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Baby T *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Banjo *Bearminator *Beat *Big Norm *Billy Hatcher *Birdo *Bluster Kong *Boom Boom *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Candy Kong *Chick Gizzard Lips *ChuChus *Chunky Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Daisy *Diddy Kong *Dingodile *Dixie Kong *Doctor Eggman *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Doctor Neo Cortex *Doctor Nitrus Brio *Donkey Kong *Ebenezer Von Clutch *Emperor Velo *Evil Crash *Fake Crash *Farmer Ernest *Funky Kong *Geary *Gnasty Gnorc *Hasty *Hunter *Isabella *Kamek *Kazooie *Kiddy Kong *King Boo *King Chicken *King K. Rool *Knuckles the Echidna *Koala Kong *Komodo Joe *Komodo Moe *Koopa Troopa *Krunk *Lab Assistant *Lanky Kong *Larry *Liz *Luigi *Madame Amberly *Mario *MeeMee *Megumi *Mobo *Moritz *Morton *N. Trance *Nabbit *Nash *NiGHTS *Nina Cortex *Nitros Oxide *Opa-Opa *Papu Papu *Park Drone *Pasadena O'Possum *Pauline *Peach *Penta Penguin *Piranha Plant *Pinstripe Potoroo *Polar *Pura *Reala *Real Velo *Rilla Roo *Ripper Roo *Ripto *Robo *Rosalina *Rusty Walrus *Shy Guy *Small Norm *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sorceress *Spyro the Dragon *Stew *Tails *Tawna *Tiny Kong *Tiny Tiger *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Ulala *Victor *Viscount *Waluigi *Wario *Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Yaya Panda *Yoshi *Zam *Zem *Zobiko *Zobio Background characters Additional enemies, obstacles, and species Vehicle parts Karts *300 SL Roadster *Angsterator *Ava-Car 720 *B Dasher *Bad Girl *Badwagon *Bandibuggy *Biddybuggy *Blazing Banana *Blue Falcon *Blue Testcar *Bolt Bucket *Cabrio *Cat Cruiser *Champion *Circuit Special *CRster *Cove Cruiser *Crikey *Daredevil *Dark Rider *Deadinator *De La GG's *Der Pickle *Doom Buggy *Dragonfly *Egg Monster *Extreme Surplus *Fairy Mobile *GLA *Get-a-Way Wagon *Gnasty Ride *Gold Standard *Green Hopper *Green Testcar *Harm Aid *Hotrod of Horror *Imperium *Junkulon Prime *Land Breaker *Landship *Le Chaux *Mach 8 *Mammoth *Metal Booster *Nautilus *Nostalginator *Overcompensator *P-Wing *Phantom *Pink Cabriolet *Pipe Frame *Prancer *Pressurizer *Racing Rooster *Roadster *Six-Pipes *Skull Rider *Slave Driver *Sneeker *Speed Star *Sports Coupe *Spyromobile *Standard Kart *Steel Driver *Streetle *Sun Buggy *Super Zoomer *Tanooki Kart *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex *Team Oxide *Team Trance *Tornado Racer *Toy Block Car *Tri-Speeder *Trikee *W 25 Silver Arrow *Yellow Horde *Zwergauto Bikes *City Tripper *Comet *Flame Rider *Jet Bike *Master Cycle *Mr. Scooty *Sport Bike *Standard Bike *Sukopaku Motorcycle *The Duke *Varmint *Yoshi Bike ATVs *Bone Rattler *Nitro Bumper *Nitro Sleight *Standard ATV *Teddy Buggy *Wild Wiggler Tanks *Colostomator *The Guzzler *Tweenage Wasteland Hovercrafts *Astro Glider *Champion Hoverbike *ChuChu Rocket *Firehawk *Oxide Hovercraft *Probulot 2000 Courses The game has 99 courses, consisting of Mario Kart 8's 16 nitro and 16 retro courses, the 36 tracks from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, and all remastered tracks from Crash Tag Team Racing. *Android Alley *Animal Crossing *Assembly Lane *Baby Park *Barin Ruins *Big Blue *Bingo Party *Blizzard Bluff *Bone-Dry Desert *Bowser's Castle *Cheep Cheep Beach *Cheese Land *Clockwork Wumpa *Cloudtop Cruise *Coco Park *Cortex Castle *Crash Cove *Crash Test Mummies *Craters on Uranus *Dark Arsenal *Dead Heat *Deadly Route *Deep Sea Driving *Dingo Canyon *DK Jungle *Dolphin Shoals *Donut Plains 3 *Dragon Driftway *Dragon Mines *Dry Dry Desert *Electrodrome *Electron Avenue *Evilocity *Excitebike Arena *Fossil Fuel Injection *Gingerbread Joyride *Grumble Volcano *Highway Zero *Hot Air Skyway *Hyper Spaceway *Icicle Valley *Ice Ice Outpost *Inferno Island *Jump Parade *Jungle Boogie *Koala Carnival *La Brea Car Pits *Lava Lair *Lost Palace *Mario Circuit *Mario Kart Stadium *Meteor Gorge *Monkey Target *Moo Moo Meadows *Mount Wario *Music Park *Mute City *Mystery Caves *N. Gin Labs *Neo Bowser City *Nina's Nightmare *Ocean Ruin *Ocean View *Once Upon a Tire *Out of Time *Outer Forest *Oxide Station *Pinball Highway *Piranha Plant Slide *Pirates of the Carburetor *Polar Pass *Prehistoric Playground *Pyramid Pass *Rainbow Road *Rampart Road *Retro Stadium *Ribbon Road *Rings of Uranus *Rocky Coaster *Rokakku Hill *Roo's Tubes *Roulette Road *Royal Raceway *Samba Studios *Sandy Drifts *Sewer Scrapes *Sewer Speedway *Sherbet Land *Shibuya Downtown *Shy Guy Falls *Slide Coliseum *Spyro Circuit *Sunshine Airport *Sunshine Tour *Super Bell Subway *Sweet Sweet Canyon *Thunder Deck *Thunder Struck *Thwomp Ruins *Tick-Tock Clock *Tiger Temple *Tiki Turbo *Tiny Arena *Tiny Temple *Tire and Ice *Toad Harbor *Toad's Turnpike *Treetops *Turbine Loop *Twilight Tour *Twisted Mansion *Track and the Beanstalk *Turbo Track *Uranus' Mine *Wario's Stadium *Wario's Gold Mine *Water Park *Whale Lagoon *Wild Woods *Yoshi Circuit *Yoshi Valley Cups *Aku Cup *Banana Cup *Crash Cup *Crystal Cup *Flower Cup *Leaf Cup *Lightning Cup *Lost Cup *Mushroom Cup *Nitro Cup *Shell Cup *Star Cup *Special Cup *Uka Cup *Velo Cup *Wumpa Cup Arenas *Battle Course 1 *Battle Stadium *Dragon Palace *Extinction Party *Fight Like an Egyptian *Frozen Frenzy *Hardly Ever Land *Jungle Rumble *Luigi's Mansion *Lunar Colony *Magnetic Mayhem *Nitro Court *Parking Lot *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Skull Rock *Space Stunts *Sweet Sweet Kingdom *Temple Turmoil *Terra Drome *The North Bowl *The Tragic Kingdom *Urchin Undertown *Wuhu Town Items *Banana *Blooper *Blue Power Shield *Bob-omb *Boomerang Flower *Bullet Bill *Coin *Crazy 8 *Fire Flower *Golden Mushroom *Green Beaker *Green Power Shield *Green Shell *Invisibility *Lightning *Mushroom *N. Tropy Clock *Nitro Crate *Potted Piranha Plant *Red Beaker *Red Shell *Rupee *Spiny Shell *Star *Super Engine *Super Horn *TNT Crate *Triple Bananas *Triple Green Shells *Triple Mushrooms *Triple Red Shells *Warp Orb *Wumpa Fruit Skins Voice actors